Not Again!
by TheChronicler1209
Summary: Carter is out of his depth here. There is a room full of people kneeling before him and they expect him to come and rule from Egypt as Pharaoh. He's just a kid for crying out loud. Why doesn't anybody get that? He hasn't even finished school or gone on a date! Carter- as he struggles through is first few days as Pharaoh. A prequel to 'Uncertain'.
1. The Unwanted Guests

_**The Unwanted Guests**_

"Carter! Wake up! There's someone here to see you. Come on, sleepy head!" Sadie rapped loudly on Carter's bedroom door.

"What is it, Sadie? Its 7 on a Sunday morning!" Carter snapped groggily. "You're the one with the policy of not getting up before 9 on weekends!"

"Brother dear, I really think you wanna be up for this. Do you want to make darling Zia wait?" she replied cheekily.

"Gods, if I find that this is a joke, you, sister mine, are dead!" Carter threatened.

"Be nice and hurry up!"

"Ugh! The one day I decided to sleep in..." he grumbled. Pushing thoughts aside, Carter got up and went about getting ready. He was, however, not prepared for the sight that greeted him as soon as he walked into the Great Hall of the 21st Nome.

The hall was full of people out of which he only knew Sadie, Walt, Zia and his uncle Amos. But what shocked him more than a room full of unknown people was that as soon as he walked in, that room full of people knelt. Only Sadie remained standing.

"Sadie, what's going on?" he whispered to her.

"I have absolutely no idea!" she, like her brother, was spooked.

Though Carter was announced the Pharaoh a week ago, he didn't rule actively- actually at all. All matters were left in the care of the Chief Lector- Amos Kane. So you can imagine his surprise at this welcome. He wanted to know what in Osiris' name they were playing at.

"Uncle Amos, what's going on? Why are you all here?"

"Lord Pharaoh, there is a slight trouble-" he started to answer but was cut off by Carter.

"Do rise. All of you." Once everyone stood up, he beckoned Amos, Zia, Sadie and Walt to follow him.

"If you all would excuse us for a moment," Carter told the room cordially and left.

Reaching his destination- the kitchen, he turned to look at the four who followed him. He turned to Zia,

"Zia-" he began but stopped seeing her bow low in acknowledgement. He was so stupefied that he didn't even blush addressing her.

Shaking his head as if to throw off unwanted thoughts, Carter was annoyed.

"Will someone please tell me what in the name of the great gods of Egypt is going on here? Why are there so many people in the hall? Why did they- you kneel?" he was exasperated at not knowing.

"Begging your pardon Pharaoh" Amos began but at one look from Carter was sent reeling back.

"Carter" he resumed, "all the Nomes do not accept my position as Chief Lector as the final decision maker. They are quoting ancient laws which state while the Pharaoh is alive, his presence is required in the First Nome and his decision final. I am being accused of trying to usurp your throne."

"What?" Carter was outraged. "How dare anybody suggest that?"

"Because you are not there to countermand it." Zia spoke for the first time that morning.

I turned to Sadie for support but she was as surprised and out of depth as me.

"So what happens now?" Walt asked. Carter had almost forgotten that he was there. He was so quiet and had as good as melted into the shadows.

"The Pharaoh must return to take his rightful place on the throne of Egypt and rule all Nomes from there," Amos stated.

"What? But I don't know the first thing about ruling. I'm a kid! I haven't even finished school. Why would anyone listen to me? You're the adult here Uncle Amos!" Carter protested.

But Sadie knew it was a futile attempt. Her doofus brother was the only one who could reunite all the magicians. Most of them still had problems trusting Amos after he hosted Set. Not to say that they trusted Carter or herself overly much because they also hosted Gods. And no adult like to be shown up by kids. But Carter still had the better claim- he was the Pharaoh. No one could openly go against him. That would constitute as treason. It had to be him.

"You may be a kid but you are also the Pharaoh. The power is your right. You are the most powerful magician in the world today. Refusing you is treason. Whoever dares do that becomes an outlaw. Nobody's situation is stable unless they are in your good books. The magicians were at war with themselves. You emerged as victor. Your power is the only thing constant. They _have _to listen to you. _We _have to listen to you, obey you," Zia explained.

Amos continued, "You just have to come back to Egypt with us. You'll learn everything else. And Zia and I will be there to help you along the way. You don't have to worry."

"Oh-kaay… it's not like I have a choice anymore. Can't Sadie come with us?" Carter asked. Sadie was quite touched that he wanted her to come along. But it made sense. He was moving to another country for an indefinite period of time.

"Sadie needs to be here to run the 21st Nome. But she can always come visit. And so can you," said Zia.

"Anyways Carter, I would have thought you'd be happier to spend time away from me and with Zia!" Sadie teased.

Carter felt himself blushing to his roots. Did his sister have to announce _in front of _Zia that he liked her?

He really must have gotten up on the wrong side of bed that morning.

* * *

**A/N- This plot bunny struck me while writing the sixth chapter of my other KC story – Uncertain and I just had to pen it down.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**-A**


	2. Get Ready, Set, Go!

**A/N : I am so sorry for not uploading earlier. I won't give any reasons because they would all be excuses.**

**Reading your reviews earlier today gave me the much needed kick to get me to sit and type out the chapter. So, a proven formula- if people like and review, I'll feel guilty for not uploading as soon as someone asks for the next chapter. Though I can't promise this, I'll try updating quicker.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**_Get ready, Set, Go!_**

"Do I have to?" Carter pouted.

"Be sensible! You're going to Egypt as the Pharaoh and you're pouting about walking into the Great Hall of your own Nome. What will you do when you have to stand before delegates from all the Nomes in the 1st Nome's Great Hall?" Sadie asked.

"Why can't I go later. They can leave now. I need to pack and get ready anyways." said Carter.

"Carter, you don't need to pack much of anything other than a few personal possessions. Everything you want will be made available to you." Amos explained.

"If not now, then when? Now's a good time as any to go!" said Sadie. "It's not like you have to book tickets and wait for immigration." she continued.

"Fine! I'll go get ready. But I am not leaving without breakfast, which reminds me, someone needs to cook it if I'm to go get ready." Carter huffed.

Walt must have left the room unnoticed sometime during the conversation as he walked in with a cup of coffee made just as Carter liked it and said, "Here's your coffee. Now go and get ready. We'll see to breakfast."

Mumbling that everyone's ganged up against him, Carter took his coffee and went to get ready for a trip of indefinite period.

Sadie followed him. Once they reached his room, he turned to face his sister and let go of all masks.

"Sadie, I can't do this. What if I mess up? I can't let Uncle Amos, Zia and everyone else down."

"Oh, Carter! Don't worry. We bested Set and Aphophis. I'm sure you can take on a few old men alone. And Uncle Amos is there to help you." Sadie soothed her brother and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

She was thankful she got to spend this time with her brother even with all their 'adventures'. Now, they would have to go their own ways again.

After breakfast, which Walt and Zia cooked, everyone gathered on the roof. One of the magicians from the Chief Lector's entourage came forward and opened a portal.

All goodbyes has been said. Someone came forward to take Carter's bag but he was waved away. The crowd split in two to make a passage for Carter.

He took a deep breath. Straightened his spine, lifted his chin walked ahead and into the portal.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Carter blinked a few times and raised his hand to cover his eyes to get the sun out. The portal had opened right at the gates of the battle – worn 1st Nome. Behind him, Amos and Zia stepped out of the portal followed by the rest of the magicians. A crowd had gathered around the gates. From mewling infants on their mothers' hips and young initiates to older magicians and the elderly, everyone had come to catch a glimpse of the kid who had hosted Horus, garnered favour of the Gods and had now come to take his throne as Pharaoh.

A man from the crowd stepped forward, went down on his knees and touched his forehead to the ground and gave the traditional greeting, "Oh great Pharaoh, may you live, prosper and be healthy!"

Carter froze.


End file.
